


Catching One

by fringeperson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Old Fic, is team rocket's meowth actually a wild pokemon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Team Rocket are about to find out what it's like to have a pokemon that they know and care for taken from them.~Originally posted in '11
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Catching One

“So, are you _their_ Meowth?" asked the girl, eyes fixed on the cat pokemon that was standing between the two Team Rocket members that had decided they wanted her eevee.

"I ain't _nobody's_ Meowth but my own!"

The girl smiled. "Well Evelyn, think I should branch out? Not _just_ have you and all?" She had one of every evolution possible of eevee, as well as the eevee that was riding on her shoulder, her first, Evelyn.

"Vee!" the small brown puff-ball agreed, jumping down and running straight for Team Rocket's Meowth.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" the cat demanded nervously, backing away.

Evelyn had tackled Meowth before the feline got too far though, and sat on the cat happily until a pokeball tapped him on the head and claimed him.

"Hey! You can't just steal Meowth!" Jesse objected when the pokeball stilled and Evelyn took it back to the girl.

"Steal him? But he said so himself, he was his own pokemon, pokemon without trainers are all free for capture," the girl explained. "I just caught a very intelligent wild Meowth. Is it _my_ fault you never thought to actually claim him as yours?"

"He's our team mate!" James objected.

"Evelyn is my team mate too, she's also _my_ pokemon – and now Meowth is also my pokemon. I dare say it will take some work, but I'll train him up good until he's a valuable member of my team as well."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry about Meowth, I promise he's in good hands," the girl said, smiling gently, kindly even.

Jesse growled. "Just who are you anyway?"

"What, you decide to steal my little Evelyn, and you don't even bother to learn _my_ name? You really are kinda foolish," the girl said, giggling behind her hand. "My name is Jenny."

Jesse and James froze. "You mean like _Officer_ Jenny?" they asked.

"I'm a part of the same family," the girl said, smiling. "But I decided to be a trainer rather than an officer, at least for now. They're all a bit keen on my becoming an officer when I grow up though. Well, you two have a nice day now, bye bye!" Jenny said, waving and taking off into the scrub, disappearing from view.

~The End~


End file.
